


News from Wednesday

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [9]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Genderqueer Dean Winchester, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean, POV Second Person, Queer Gen, Queer Shadow Moon, Queerplatonic Relationships, See Other Series Tags, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Shadow's car breaks down and he and Dean find news of Mr. Wednesday.





	News from Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> Finally all fandoms are represented now. Yes, this is a bit of a mishmash, it's also a long 'verse. Since I am producing it as both a long form document (chaptered) and individual fics because different people have been reading it in different ways from the beginning, check "Tinker Bell" for the official word count of the series so far. I am expecting novella length for this, at least, but it's not really 12k yet like the series says. Feel free to go back to the beginning.
> 
> There are also copious notes on part one (Tinker Bell) and on the series itself that are important. They are now too long to reproduce here.

Shadow wakes you again. He has pulled to the side of the road. “Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell. Breathe.”

You feel done in for.

“You’ve been crying in your sleep,” Shadow says, and you swim back to reality--tears on your cheeks, and the burn of salt, pain in your throat.

You share a look.

Sam.

“Where are we going?” you ask Shadow. “Just...around?”

“Into this place,” he waves vaguely, “Whichever you want.”

It’s a rest stop with about five options, two of which look like they might do breakfast.

“Fifth one,” you murmur. “Shadow, I…. This is new. The dreams. Like this, I mean.”

“I know, well, everything’s new, everything’s speeding up. If we’re supposed to find Sam...we’ll find him.” You meet his eyes again. “I know you’re scared, Tinker Bell. I know. I am too.”

Your stomach rumbles loud enough for both of you to hear. “Food,” you say tiredly.

“Yes. It’s time for food. Come on, let’s go.”

There are people milling in and out of the restaurant. You and Shadow go inside. Only one other booth is full, though. There’s a man in a hoodie and a woman.

“I don’t want to eat in a food kitchen,” the man is saying, “Not when others need it more.”

“This isn’t a food kitchen, Gabriel,” she says, low, but you hear her. “I told you, it’s fast food. Anyway, we don’t have that many options, we needed gas.”

“How are the others getting there?” Gabriel asks, and there’s something about his voice, how it’s formal and just rings like--like--

Creature.

“How are the others getting there?”

You decide to listen. You remind yourself you are not a hunter, have never been, you were the one who stayed at home and made sure that Sam’s life worked the way it was supposed to, and you read books and got your 3.7 GPA but you know a hunt when it calls to you, it’s in your blood.

“Wednesday said--”

You inch closer to them.

“--the destination is the House on the Rock. If we’re going to find others like us then it’s our best bet. I don’t know how the others are getting there. But we have plenty in our van.”

You jog up to the line and tap Shadow on the shoulder.

“Shadow!” you hiss. “They’re talking about Odin over there.”

“What?”

“Well you said it would be a war. That means other people involved, right? They’re talking about Wednesday sending them--”

Overhead, a sudden clap of thunder booms, like in a bad B movie.

“The thunder,” Shadow says excitedly, “Sending them where?”

“Someplace called The House on the Rock,” you hiss-whisper.

“So what do we do, do we just...talk to them? Do we talk to them?”

“I don’t know, they could be the kinds of stuff my dad and Sam hunt.”

“Tinker Bell, we might have to. The car broke down here. I barely made it into the lot.”

“They have a van.”

Shadow sighs. “Listen, I’ll do it, you go sit and eat. You look like you’ve been hit by a bus, Tinker Bell. Calories.”

You do as you’re told, taking food to a table close but not too close to where Shadow is talking to them.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about Mr. Wednesday?” Shadow asks. “We--we’ve been looking for him.”

The one called Gabriel and his companion exchange looks.

“I’m Jade,” the woman says finally. “We’re on our way to see him. I mean, normally we wouldn’t, but with everything going on…”

“Tell me about it.”

“The destination is The House on the Rock. It’s a ways.”

“My friend heard you say something about a van--our car just died and I have this feeling….”

Jade laughs a little. “I know that feeling too. We have room for you.”

You walk over to Shadow and hand him his uneaten food. “I’m gonna miss your car,” you say.

“Too red.”

“Betty is nondescript,” Jade says. “Looks like a million ridiculous SUVs. We’re picking people up on the way, well it wasn’t the original plan, but given the urgency of the situation we figured it was the least we could do. We have a few people we need to stop in and grab.”

“Hey, no problem. No complaints here. I’m Shadow and this is….Call him Tinker Bell, he’ll appreciate it.”

“We are Gabriel and Amitiel,” Gabriel all but intones.

“Jade. His name is Gabriel, my name is Jade.”

“Right. Got it. Trust me,” Shadow is saying, “Nothing much surprises me, especially these days.”

“So we’re traveling with the Shadow. Well, nothing much surprises me these days, either,” Jade says. “Come on. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

You settle into the back of the van with Shadow, making sure you’re sitting together. You are still exhausted, and half of that is, you’re pretty sure, what your body is putting you through when you dream of Sam. If anyone’s going to be able to handle it, it will be Shadow.

 _The_ Shadow.

Well of course he’d be _the_ Shadow, he’s your best friend and they don’t make ‘em like Shadow really, anymore.

“So...the Shadow,” you say and smile tiredly. “Guess I lucked out.”

“Whatever you say, _the_ Tinker Bell,” Shadow teases.

“I could sleep for a week.”

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
